Regrets and Mistakes
by UnwrittenLyrics
Summary: A new case, a violent accused and the most annoying defense barrister in the world. Are Kate and Jake out of their depth with the trial of Harry Jefferson? And when things hit a little too close to home for the both of them will they pull their case together? Especially when the last person Jake was expecting to see is suddenly back on the scene (Used to be called Case Closed)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so first story little nervous about this. I ship Kate and Jake, don't know why, i just think the fighting/arguing between them is funny and will hopefully go somewhere...hopefully. I wrote this in my science lesson on like three pink post it notes when I was waiting for my teacher to tell us what to do so I'm not sure about it. I thought it would be interesting for Eleanor Flint to be back because I bet i wasn't the only person who wanted to punch her in face lol. please review. x**

* * *

Kate and Jake sat beside each other on one side of the table waiting for defense barrister Eleanor Flint and her client Harry Jefferson to arrive. Jefferson was charged with three accounts of murder, so he had a temper and both Kate and Jake knew it. They'd seen the interview footage between him, Ronnie and the new DS; at one point he'd had to be restrained. Of cause he was all 'I didn't do it' but with the evidence they had it would be hard to prove other wise.

"Are you sure you want to lead?" Jake asked Kate who simply smiled clicking her pen.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Sure."

He was satisfied with the answer and then the door opened and Eleanor and Jefferson walked in. Sitting opposite them she gave them both that smug look that would annoy even the calmest person who's world consisted of sunshine lollypops and rainbows...sorry that's a song.

Kate ignored her and began asking questions and sating facts 'you can't prove your whereabouts' and 'Miss Talbot's blood was on your jacket' so on and so forth.

"The youngest victim was Victoria Castle, 21. Shot at point blank range. It would take a very cold person to do such a thing Mr Jefferson. Are you a cold person?" Kate question. Jefferson did nothing.

"What are you insinuating?" Eleanor spoke up.

"Just a question Eleanor." She replied. She took the crime scene photo's from a folder that Jake passed her and put them out on the table. "Look at this young woman please Mr Jefferson..." She pointed to Victoria. "Do you know her?"

His eyes narrowed "I do as it happens..." The sound of his voice enough to send a shiver down anyone's spine. "Someone should've warned her not to tease or feed the beast that kept the underworld alive..."

"You killed her didn't you?"

"You don't have to answer that." Eleanor butted in but Kate carried on even though out of the corner of her eye she could she Jake growing concerned.

"You killed Victoria just like you killed Kerrigan and Jamie and to you, it was nothing. You don't care that these people had family some where, or maybe you do, maybe that's why you did it because you never had any family of your own." Although she spoke calmly she could feel the anger that was being directed towards her. "the truth Mr Jefferson."

"They were nothing?"

"They were someone's child someone's pride and joy and you took that away because what? Your anger? Jealousy? Or just because you could?" She looked between Jefferson and Eleanor. "I think we're done here."

Jefferson cursed before lunging forwards hitting Kate hard in the face making Eleanor jump and Jake grab him shoving him back into his seat as Kate got up and ran out of the room.

"What the hell, Eleanor?!" He exclaimed as two police officers came in to restrain Jefferson. He quickly went to find Kate, he sighed, sometimes she was a little too good.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for reading and guess what, I had science again today lol...i really don't like that lesson. So same situation i got bored and had some post it notes so here is the next chapter. Bit weird, something i made up as I went along. Just so you know i have only seen series seven i know someone shoot me lol :) thanks x**

* * *

Kate was stood at the end of the corridor her eyes closed. Where Jefferson had hit her blood trickled. She put her fingers to the side of her head and cursed. Her hands were shaking, she didn't know why, Jefferson hadn't scared her. It was then she noticed her eyes were wet too, she wasn't in pain or anything so why was she crying? Who was she kidding, she knew why she was crying. It was because being in that room with him, with all the anger that was being channeled towards her made her think about the childhood she longed to forget.

"Kate..." She heard Jake's voice and immediately pulled herself together before turning to him.

"Yeah?" She knew she sounded way too calm and collected for someone who had been punched in the face but she wasn't about to explain to Jake her life story.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking genuinely concerned.

She nodded but he gave her that 'seriously' look and she smiled weakly. "I'm fine..." She lied and he let it drop.

"You don't have to continue with this case if you don't want to you know..." He started but she stopped him.

"I'm fine ok, Jake?" She said probably sounding a little more harsh than she'd intended. "I better get myself sorted out before Henry takes me off the case..." She then walked away feeling bad for leaving Jake when he was just being nice to her but she was on edge and just wanted to be on her own.

Henry arrived to see Kate walk off and Jake lean his back against the wall. he at first assumed that they must have been arguing again, he was used to it by now, he didn't mind it as long as they got results.

"You two argued again?" he asked "Why have two police officers just taken Jefferson, I thought you were talking to him him?"

"We were, then he punched Kate in the face." Jake replied.

"Oh my...is she ok?" He questioned, Kate was one of them, Henry knew exactly what Jefferson was capable of and he knew everyone in the underworld would sleep a lot safer and maybe turn their life's around the sooner he was serving life.

"She say's she fine but you know this is Kate we're talking about. I don't know..." He looked at he floor thinking about his friend, replaying that scene of Jefferson lunging at her, her running off and him shouting at Eleanor.

Henry nodded understandingly "Well I'd tell her to go home but unless we sedate her that's not going to happen, so just keep an eye on her for the rest of the day."

"Of cause." Jake said. He knew Kate probably hadn't meant to snap at him but she sounded angry and that worried him, she didn't normally shout at him and actually mean it.

He went back to the office to occupy himself till she came back.

* * *

When Kate was sure she had calmed down and could go back to the office she straightened her skirt and walked back down the corridor. Everything that had happened in the past half hour she pushed out of her mind and promised herself she could do her shouting when she got home for now, work.

She walked into her and Jake's shared office, Jake sat looking at something on his computer so she manged to sit down at her desk without him seeing her, or so she thought.

"Henry says to look over the crime scene photos again." he said suddenly making her jump slightly.

"Your eyes are in a funny place Jacob..." She muttered under her breath bringing the folder on her desk closer to her.

He smirked getting up to look at the pictures with her. Three pictures, the only things different were the victims, Victoria Castle, Kerrigan Talbot and Jaime Ray. Jake sighed making Kate look at him. "What?" She questioned.

"Nothing just erm Kerrigan...that's my sister's name..." he told her looked at the photo.

"I didn't know you had a sister..." She said and he nodded in response. "I thought you were an only child...it's just you never mentioned her so..."

"It's easier that way..." He paused. "I haven't spoken to her for nearly five years now..."

"How come...?" Kate asked knowing the kind of reply she was going to get.

"It doesn't matter..." he shrugged it off and they spent the next hour or so trying to put their case together before anything else went wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: thanks for reading **

* * *

_Jake was annoyed, his younger sister angry as hell. He went to calm her down by putting his hands on her shoulders but she pushed him away shouting all sorts. She ran, tears blurring her vision so much she didn't see the road...or the car...the only thing she saw was her older brother stood over her broken body as people crowded around her._

Jake woke up with a start, the dream about his sister putting him slightly on edge. The day of her accident was one of the worst of his life. He'd thought she was going to die but she didn't. She had been in a coma for three months, when she woke up she luckily had no brain damage but there was a question on whether she'd ever walk again. Kerrigan was a dancer and performer so not walking...she had told Jake that if she couldn't perform then she would've rather died. Jake blamed himself and in an argument the seventeen year old had told him she never wanted to see him again. She had said it was all his fault, that he should've left her to die.

She had walked again and five years later and she was back doing what she always did but she and Jake didn't speak...he still carried the guilt. He scoffed at his messed up family, his mother who couldn't care less, Kerri who wanted nothing to do with him and then their was his dad and younger brother Kían...who both died in a train crash seven years ago.

He wondered where Kerri was, was she still performing? He knew that she'd gone back to it when she'd recovered but she'd be nearly twenty two now. Last he'd heard was from her doctor who had said that after effect of her accident might be memory loss of parts of her life before, by now she might not even know who he is.

* * *

Kate looked at the framed picture in her hands, four people, her, her sister, Beth, her mum and her dad. Looking at them you'd think they were a happy family...if only. Kate had been eight when that photo had been taken, the last time they were ever happy...

Things had gone done hill, Beth an addict, her farther a violent drunk and her mother...someone scared living in the shadows.

She didn't know why she kept the photo, maybe because it was one of the only ones she had of her sister...she didn't know.

She looked at herself in the mirror; the side of her face slightly purple. She blinked before reminding herself that she'd left that life behind a long time ago.

She sighed before getting in bed; she didn't want Jake to have to suffer her 'I'm really not a morning person' wrath the next day if she was tired. She still felt bad enough for snapping at him earlier, she pulled her covers more around her before she drifted off to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: short chapter, you've probably got the picture I don't like Science by now lol**

* * *

Jake walked into the office; first in as normal. He sat down at his desk and looked through his emails, five from Eleanor which had also been sent to Kate, either apologies for her clients behavior or wondering when the meeting was going to be rescheduled. What planet was that woman from?

He rolled his eyes before going over the case notes for the millionth time. Three victims, similar age, Victoria, Jamie and Kerrigan, all lived in bad parts of the city with not much going for them, but they were people. They had loaned money from Jefferson and couldn't pay it back in time so evidently they were killed, but was that the only reason? Kate would always tell him not to over think it, the more you look the less likely you are to find something, she'd say. He smirked, she didn't half talk some crap some days...he checked his watch...3...2...1.

The door opened and in she walked, thirteen minutes after him like normal, why she always came at that time he'd never know. "morning..." he said as she tugged off her jacket and hung it up before walking over to his desk.

"Morning..." He nodded, She looked over his shoulder at everything that was spread on his desk.

"We've got too much evidence to prove he's guilty..." She spoke truthfully tucking an annoying strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

It was then that he noticed the mark from where Jefferson had hit her yesterday, he tried to ignore it but he was still angry, Kate was his friend Jefferson had hurt her. "Yeah I know, but the jury's don't breathe human air some days remember? We've had situations like this before."

Kate nearly shuddered almost as if she'd had a flashback, they had once had a case when the defendant couldn't be more guilty if he had the words written on his head in red lettering but some how, the verdict was not guilty.

She groaned rubbing her eyes, she looked at the notes one last time before going back to her own desk.

* * *

It was later on when Henry walked in saying they should take a break and ushered them out of the office. They decided to go for a drink so made their way to the pub.

They sat down across from each other, Kate laughing at something Jake had said. After about ten minutes or so a young woman walked in with a toddler on her hip.

She walked over to the bar and put the girl down a second whilst she spoke to the bar man. "Jack said he left my folder with ya?" She said her voice suddenly seemed familiar to Jake.

"Yeah..." The barman handed her a blue ring binder "He said you left it in his car, he's gone where again?"

"Ireland..."

"Ah the homeland..."

"If ya say so mate..." She smiled. It was then that the toddler who had been standing fine next to her ran over to where Jake and Kate were sat. "Lexi!" She exclaimed with a laugh running after her.

Jake stopped the girl from nearly falling flat on her face, Lexi grabbing his finger before the woman came and picked her up. "Sorry luv' she does that..." she smiled simply and Jake's eyes widened. The woman then left with Lexi on her hip.

"Jake..." Kate said seeing something was wrong. "What is it?"

"That was my sister..." He replied "she didn't even know who I was."


End file.
